


Memories and Family

by lilydahlia



Series: Slytherin Girls [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilydahlia/pseuds/lilydahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent moves to New York to live like a Muggle and raise her daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories and Family

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "Peace." And it's rather sad. It's one of the collection of Slytherin Girls stories I have.

After seeing "Wicked" on Broadway for the 13th time, Millicent obviously had a new obsession. It was mostly the simple fact that she could relate to the whole story. She'd seen it since it's debut on her birthday in 2003.

The song was right - "no good deed goes unpunished."

Millicent related to Elphaba on a very deep level. It was almost as if the story was her life. All of it. Even the boy - Fiyero.

She closed her eyes picturing Draco's tormented face. Somehow he had really loved her - not Pansy. But her happy ending wasn't as good as Elphaba's. Millicent lost her love and he was never coming back.

After seven years, she could still see the green flash of light that pierced Draco's chest. She never could make it through the rest of the dream. She always woke up covered in sweat screaming out Draco's name.

***

"Mummy?" the blond haired girl said crawling up into the bed. "Mummy? Are you okay?"

"Yes, baby," Millicent replied, wiping the tears from her face. She always cried when she dreamed of Draco. "I'm okay. Why are you out of bed? Did I wake you?"

"Yes," the girl replied, reaching up to brush her mother's hair from her shoulder. "You were talking about Daddy in your sleep again."

Millicent sighed and pulled Artemis into her arms. She had named her Artemis Narcissa after the goddess and Draco's mother.

"I miss your daddy very much," Millicent whispered, kissing her daughter's light blond hair. "One day, I'll tell you exactly what happened, but know that you're here because your daddy loved me very much."

Artemis nodded. "Can we see The Lion King tomorrow, Mummy?"

"Of course we can," she replied, tucking her daughter into the bed beside her. "I need a change. How about we go home to London and see your grandmother? Would you like that?"

"You mean see Gran Narcissa?" Artemis asked excitedly.

"Yes, Gran Narcissa," Millicent said. "And Grandda Lucius if he behaves."

"And then we can see Gran and Pa, right?"

"Absolutely," she replied. "We'll probably stay with them for a while. Would you like that?"

"Yes," Artemis replied, curling up against her mother. "I miss them."

"They miss you too, baby," she said, brushing Artemis' hair from her face. "And it won't be too much longer before you get to go to Hogwarts yourself. I know the next five years will fly by as fast as these first six have."

Artemis nodded, closing her eyes. She drifted to sleep as Millicent hummed softly to her.

For the first time in a very long time, Millicent felt almost a peace with the way things had gone. She loved her daughter and was glad she had one small piece of Draco still with her so she wouldn't forget him.


End file.
